


Meat

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky always liked the taste of fresh meat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is graphic descriptions of cannibalism throughout the whole fanfiction.

Tearing into the stomach was the best part, the look of fear and shock, mouth open but no sound coming out, too scared to be able to scream for help, loosing too much blood too fast.

Bucky's other favourite part was the first mouthful, the feeling of blood spurting from the wound, the meat in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the first bite.

Looking up through his long lashes at his victims face, seeing the absolute shock, that would never get old, Bucky loved the hunt, after being the winter soldier it was easier, it was second nature to him.

Back in Brooklyn it was harder, he wasn't good at hunting, well, not as good as he was now, also he had Stevie to look after, and also he always had to make sure that he didn't follow, once Steve nearly caught him, he was so much more carful after that.

Nearly eighty years later and he was still fucked up, even more so now. But Bucky had always loved a fresh bit of meat. When he was in captivity he ate one of his handlers, no one was happy about that. Well, other than him obviously. 

When he hit his victims ribcage he used his metal hand to rip them away and get to the juicy organs beneath, the heart was the best bit, so chewy and delicious, he ate the entire heart in four bites, swallowing and moaning in bliss.

He remembered to bring ziplock bags this time, so he could save some for later, he'd have to be careful, if Steve knew he'd be so disgusted and disappointed in him, and he couldn't handle that.

He carefully placed the liver into the bag, sealed it shut and placed it in his coats inside pocket, he'll put that in the freezer for tomorrow, he looked down at his work, his victims face was frozen in a permanent look of horror. 

Bucky could have laughed at the sight, he had seen so many different people with that look on their faces, that it was now comical to him. 

He used his coat sleeve to wipe the blood off his face the best he could in the blackness of the night, he had to be quick in getting back before Steve realised he wasn't in his bed.

He couldn't wait until the next hunt. He smirked as he walked away, he didn't even need to bother cleaning up, it looked like an animal attack, as did all the others. Steve will never know he even left, let alone know that he killed someone, and ate their organs.


End file.
